


Don't try to fight with the moon

by Road1985



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 3x13, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando todo parece que vuelve a la normalidad, Stiles se siente perdido, sin un verdadero lugar en el mundo. No es un lobo, pero tampoco es banshee, ni siquiera cazador; es el miembro más vulnerable de la manada de de Scott y algunas criaturas lo saben y lo usarán contra el propio Scott o para hacer que un desaparecido Derek vuelva, aunque para eso, haya que crear un nuevo lobo en Bacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza a esas horas de la noche, pero las copas de los frondosos árboles casi impedían a las gotas llegar al suelo. Scott levantó la mirada, las nubes oscuras se distinguían en el cielo, como cualquier noche de tormenta, como si todo fuera normal.

Suspiró resignado, hacía demasiado tiempo que nada era normal para él, ni para ninguno de sus conocidos. En ocasiones, cuando iba al cine o veía una película, odiaba a la gente con vidas tranquilas, donde sus unicas preocupaciones eran el trabajo y encontrar el amor. Deseaba tanto poder volver a ser el adolescente normal y corriente.

Un ruido a su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba de Stiles, su olor le delataba.

\- Llegas tarde.

\- No todos tenemos supervelocidad de lobo y una perfecta orientación en mitad de la noche por el bosque.

\- Estabas detrás de Lidia, hueles a ella.

Stiles boqueó varias veces y se movió sin sentido de un lado para otro, pero no contestó. Scott le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- Estoy preocupado por ti. Desde lo de Jennifer, estás muy raro, no pareces tu mismo y espiar a Lidia, mientras está con su novio no me parece algo muy sano.

\- Tal y como lo dices, eso suena a que soy aburrido y predecible. Por no decir siniestro.

\- Porque lo es. Lidia no está enamorada de ti, es feliz con...

\- Si, si no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Stile se encogió de hombros y sonrió por fin. Se estaba resignando, no podía ser todo perfecto, después de todo. Su padre estaba bien después de haberlo rescatado de Jeniffer, las cosas estaban más tranquilas que nunca en sus vidas, seguramente porque Derek se había marchado con su hermana, pero él no tenía a la chica que quería, ni habiéndose convertido en uno de los héroes del día.

Stiles miró a su alrededor, pero tal y cómo había pensado, estaban concretamente solos. Tampoco era una novedad, desde hacía unos días ya, Allison y Isaac había empezado a se muy buenos amigos, Scott se preguntaba si tal vez demasiado y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en cuanto a los demás, todos parecían tener una vida nueva. En cambio él, se sentía como el mismo Stiles de siempre, sólo que,con alguna cicatriz nueva, que nadie podía ver a simple vista.

\- Entonces, - Dijo Scott. - ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, en mitad de la nada?

\- La nada es el lugar perfecto para entrenar.

\- ¿Entrenar? Con todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que me haga falta entrenar en un tiempo.

\- No hablaba de ti. Quiero que me entrenenes. Precisamente, con todo lo que ha pasado, me siento débil, el más débil de todos nosotros y no quiero que estés siempre preocupándote por mi seguridad.

\- Bueno, eso lo hacía más Derek.

\- Ya... - No iba a decir en voz alta que lo echara de menos pero era cierto que Derek le había salvado la vida muchas veces. - Precisamente por eso, quiero poder defenderme por mi mismo.

Casi dos horas más tarde, Stiles estaba agotado y apenas podía moverse. Se apoyó sobre el árbol más cercano y respiró con gran esfuerzo. Le había pedido a Scott que le enseñara a defenderse de un ataque de lobo y su amigo, aunque reticente al principio estaba dando lo mejor de si mismo.

Le había pillado con la guardia baja en tres ocasiones ya y en otras dos le había puesto una emboscada. Ahora, por fin, Stiles,llevaba cinco minutos solo en su rincón y,no,había,señal de su amigo.

Sin embargo, un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención.

\- Muy bien Scott, empiezo a saber como actuas cuando vas a atacar.

Giró a la derecha, esperando verlo aparecer y preparado para pillarlo por sorpresa, pero su amigo no estaba allí y en lugar de eso, otro nuevo ruido, de pisadas esta vez volvió a sonar a su espalda.

Algo en su interior le dijo que no se trataba de Scott y que la situación estaba a punto de ponerse seria para él cuando las pisadas se acercaron y se convirtieron en garras arañando el suelo.

Dio un paso atrás y su espalda se dio contra el árbol.

\- Scott, se que no debería decir esto porque estoy descubriendo mi posición, pero si eres tu...

No terminó la frase, una garra con uñas desgarradoras se cerró alrededor de su cuello y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, le levantó sin apenas esfuerzo y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

Forcejeó, o al menos lo intentó, porque aquel brazo parecía pertenecer a una estatua de piedra. Abrió los ojos, tratando de ver quien era; pero todo lo que fue capaz de ver fue oscuridad.

Tosió, notó las uñas penetrando en la piel de su cuello, pronto sería incapaz de respirar. Sin embargo la garra lo dejó caer, lanzándole contra el árbol de enfrente. Notó su cabeza chocar contra el tronco y quedó allí tendido medio atontado.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, el miedo se estaba apoderando rápidamente, porque ahora, ni Derek, ni Scott estaban cerca para ayudarle. Vio las garras en las que se habían convertido sus pies y entre la oscuridad, vislumbró un rostro de lobo, sin duda alguna, uno que no había visto nunca.

La bestia sonrió y soltó un gruñido animal. Se arrodilló frente a Stiles, le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él. El cuerpo del muchacho se vio zarandeado como un muñeco roto, atrapado entre dos enormes y aterradores brazos.

\- Quiero que le des un mensaje a McCall de mi parte. - Los enormes colmillos de la bestia se clavaron en su cuello y le hicieron gritar o por lo menos es lo que intentó, porque ningún sonido salió de su garganta dolorida. - Su manada será mía, de lo contrario morireis todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Lo dejó caer al suelo y aún así, Stiles notó gotas de sangre cayendo desde la boca de su agresor hasta su rostro no tardaría en perder el conocimiento y sin duda tenía algo roto, pero ese tipo le había mordido y eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- Derek Hales se ha ido, el muy cobarde ha huido, digamos que tu eres mi pequeña venganza.

Stiles gritó desesperado cuando los dientes se clavaron una vez más en su brazo y escuchó sus huesos crugir.

Probablemente quedó inconsciente, no podía estar seguro, pero volvió a la realidad con una voz lejana, que se iba acercando.

\- Stiles... ¡Stiles!


	2. Chapter 2

El continuo pitido de la máquina le despertó. No abrió los ojos, no quería hacerlo, si volvía a dormir, probablemente no recordaría el ataque, el miedo y la sensación de estar sólo frente a un enemigo que sólo quería verle muerto.

\- ¿Cuándo despertará? - Escuchó decir a una voz que, sin duda, le sonaba familiar.

\- No podemos estar seguro de ello, señorr Stilinsky. Su hijo ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza y alguna de sus heridas, nos obligó a sedarle durante estos últimos días.

Una puerta se cerró, seguramente la de la habitación, pensó Stiles, notando que poco a poco, el dolor iba creciendo y apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.

\- Siento mucho todo esto. No debería haberle dejado sólo en el bosque, sobretodo después de lo que sabíamos. Jugamos con magia para encontraros, hemos atraido a criaturas sobrenaturales y una de esas, atacó a Stiles.

\- No hables asi, Scott, sabes muy bien que mi hijo te seguiría al fin del mundo si se lo pidieras. Creo que todavía no me habéis contado ni la mitad de todo lo que os ha pasado estos meses. Si algún tipo de criatura le ha atacado, entonces ahora es cuando me toca a mi salvarle y protegerle a él.

Tras un largo silencio que no debió durar más de dos segundos, Stiles notó una mano sobre su brazo. Reconoió el contacto sin problemas, sabía que se trataba de su padre.

\- Cuando salga de aquí, llamaré a Allison, lo más probable es que su padre sepa mucho más que nosotros sobre lo que atacó a Stiles. - Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, Scott también pensó en el abuelo de Allison, ese hombre tenía un gran conocimiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural, pero pedirle ayuda sería la última carta que Scott estaba dispuesto a usar. - Volveré en cuanto pueda y no voy a separarme de su lado hasta que atrape al que le ha hecho esto.

\- ¿Y que harás entonces, Scott? ¿Serás capaz de matarlo? Porque llevarlo a prisión no será facil en su forma humana, si es que la tiene.

Stiles no escuchó a su amigo, tan sólo oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y el largo suspiro que lanzó su padre. No lo pudo evitar, gimió al intentar mover el brazo y sentir el latigazo de dolor, seguido por el dolor en el cuello.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la luz del día le cegó momentáneamente. Giró la cabeza, notando el dolor que los puntos en la herida del cuello provocaban en él. Sonrió al ver a su padre, pero el sheriff no pudo ocultar la preocupación que inundaba sus ojos. Tomó la mano de su hijo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Creí que te perdía, como a tu madre y no creí poder llegar a superarlo.

\- Estoy bien papá.

\- El médico no dice lo mismo. Has pasado inconsciente los dos últimos días y Scott ha tenido que ponerme al día sobre todo, para que pudiera entender, más o menos, lo que te ha pasado.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora me crees? ¿Ahora crees que Scott...

Su cuerpo dolorido protestó por toda la emoción que estaba poniendo en sus palabras y tuvo que ser su padre, con una mano sobre su pecho, el que le obligara a relajarse.

Le gustaba esa sensación, esa paz que casi siempre lograba transmitirle su padre. Por muy diferentes que fueran, por mucho que su padre no lograra comprenderle la mitad de las veces, Stiles siempre había sentido el profundo amor de su padre. Aunque ahora lo que realmente sentía era su miedo.

\- Te creo y Scott ha tenido tiempo de contármelo todo y dejarme ver cosas increibles... El y vuestros amigos. Todos han pasado por aquí, muy preocupados por ti.

\- ¿Derek también ha estado aquí?

\- No, nadie sabe donde está, ni siquiera Peter.

\- ¿Peter ha estado aquí, preocupándose por mi, Peter el tío de Derek?

\- Si, es un tipo raro, pero aprecio que se haya preocupado por ti.

Stiles sabía que Peter no era alguien que se preocupara por los demás y mucho menos por él, a menos que tuviera un motivo más profundo para hacerlo.

Se preguntó si ese interés no significaría que Peter conocía a quien le había atacado o por lo menos sabía quien era. En ese caso tendría que lograr averiguar todo lo que sabía al respecto o por lo menos lograr que uno de sus amigos obtuviera esa información. Tal vez Lidia, debido a la unión que había compartido con Peter pudiers ver más allá.

\- El médico vendrá pronto para ver como estás. Ahora deberías descansar. - Las palabras de su padre lo sacaron de todos esos pensamientos.

Aunque tan sólo había estado despierto unos pocos minutos, ya estaba hecho polvo y agotado. Cerró los ojos y apenas tardó un minuto en quedarse otra vez dormido, tranquilo esta vez, porque sabía que su padre estaría allí cuando despertara.

*

La noticia del ataque a Stiles fue un durp golpe para todos y cada uno tuvo que asumirlo como pudo. Los gemelos apenas le conocían pero vieron el sobrecogimiento en los demás, así que trataron de apoyarles y ayudar en todo lo posible. Danny, pasando horas en la sala de espera del hospital para tener noticias, demostró que Stiles le importaba más de lo que nunca había querido reconocer. Lidia intentó por todos los medios usar sus recién descubiertos poderes para averiguar quien le había atacado, pero como novata en ello, no estaba teniendo demasiada suerte por el momento. Isaac decidió mantenerse cerca de Scott, ahora convertido en su alfa y reconfortarle, ya que su amigo y líder no se daba cuenta de sus malditos sentimientos. Y Allison dejó a un lado su recién iniciado entrenamiento como cazadora para buscar información, junto a su padre sobre el atacante.

Sin embargo, cuando aquella noche, todos, incluidos el sheriff y Peter, se reunieron en la clínica veterinaria para juntar lo que habían averiguado, nadie había logrado sacar nada.

\- No ha podido ser un lobo, - Comenzó a decir Peter apoyado sobre la mesa de operaciones. - Un lobo solo ataca por dos motivos, matar y sumar un miembro a su manada.

Scott se estremeció, pensando cual de las dos opciones le asustaba más. Obviamente, se alegraba de que Stiles no estuviera muerto, pero no quería que por su culpa, por culpa de un lobo que quisiera superarse o arrebatarle un miembro de su manada, su mejor amigo sufriera.

\- He estado en el hospital y he visto las heridas de Stiles. - Contestó el veterinario, mientras comenzaba a caminar por su clínica. - No tengo ninguna duda de que se trata del ataque de un lobo. Lo que no logro comprender es el propósito de hacerlo. Si hubiera querido matar a Stiles, esas heridas no son mortales. De haber querido convertirlo en miembro de su manada, no lo habría dejado alli.

\- Además hay algo de lo que ninguno de vosotros parece haberse dsdo cuenta. - Allison miró sorprendida a su padre, porque hubiera algo que no le había contado. - Lidia me ha ayudado a comprobar unos cuantos datos. Todos sabéis que la noche del ataque era luna llena. - Todos asistieron en silencio, no hacía falta que lo hubiera dicho, Peter, Isaac y Scott, obviamente ya se habían percatado de ello, pero no sabían que relevancia tenía eso con el ataque. - Lo que probablemente ninguno de vosotros notó esa noche es que había dos lunas en el cielo.

\- ¿Dos lunas? ¿Cómo va a haber dos lunas? Eso es imposible. - Dijo Isaac nervioso, sin dejar de mirar a Scott de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba su amigo y compañero de cuarto.

\- Claro que es posible, si pensamos que una de las dos, una roja y mucho más pequeña era Marte. El planeta no estaba tan cerca desde hacía más de trescientos años.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hijo? - Preguntó el sheriff, nervioso por pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y lo que era peor, que había dejado a su hijo sin protección en el hospital.

\- Eso tiene sentido. - Dijo por fin el veterinario. 

Lidia, tras un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza del padre de Allison, puso unas hojas impresas sobre la mesa de operaciones y dejó que el druida siguiera hablando.

\- Marte, como antiguo dios de la guerra, afecta en gran medida a los lobos, pero su poder es todavía mayor cuando se junta con la Luna. Hay registros de como los licántropos de la época perdieron la cabeza o hicieron cosas fuera de lo normal la última vez que ocurrió este fenómeno.

\- ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver con Stiles y la criatura que le atacó? - Preguntó Scott, que se sentía como un completo estúpido por no saber de que estaban hablando.

El veterinario y el veterano cazador se miraron y guardaron silencio por un momento.

\- No es que podamos estar seguros de ello, no hay una gran información sobre el fenómeno, puesto que sólo ocurre una vez cada quiniento años. - Allison contempló a su padre, sorependida y en cierto modo ofendida porque no le hubiera contado nada esto a ella, igual que a Lidia. - El lobo que atacó a Stiles sabía lo que hacía y porque lo hizo esa noche en concreto.

\- Vamos por dios, que alguien diga algo, se trata de mi hijo.

\- Todavía tendremos que esperar a la próxima luna llena. - Continuó el cazador, haciendo caso omiso a la ansiedad del sheriff. - Pero, además del hecho de que Stiles se convertirá en lobo, será uno muy especial, un lobo único y por los pocos registros de entonces que tenemos, deberá emparejarse con otro lobo.

Aunque el silencio se hizo en la clinica durante un momento, Scott no tardó en romperlo.

\- ¿Quiere decir que tendrá que formar parte de una manada? Pero eso no tiene nada de diferente con el resto de los lobos.

\- No en una manada, que también, Scott. - Le respondió su jefe. - Stiles tendrá que unirse a un alfa, un lobo más poderoso que él que pueda controlarle cuando desarrolle sus nuevos poderes y habilidades.

\- Pero esa unión deberá ser total, la más profunda e inimaginable entre dos lobos, entre dos criaturas en general. - Añadió Lidia. La chica sentía que tal vez ella tuviera más tacto que los dos hombres para decir aquello.

Sin embargo Peter se le adelantó.

\- ¿Estáis diciendo que Stiles tiene que convertirse en la putilla de un alfa? Scott tu eres su mejor amigo tal vez a ti te sea más fácil ayudarle.

De no estar tan preocupado por su hijo y querer que alguien terminanara de explicarle todo aquello, el sheriff ya le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara; pero obviamente logró contenerse.

\- Stiles debe emparejarse con un alfa y lo siento Scott, - Le dijo el veterinario al muchacho. - Pero a menos de que Stiles pueda enamorarse en cuerpo y alma de ti, no podrás ser ese alfa.

\- A menos que quieras tirarte a tu mejor amigo, supongo.

Isaac sujetó al sheriff con un fuerte apretón de mano sobre su hombro, aunque a esas alturas, él sería el primero capaz de pegar a Peter.

\- ¿Así que tenemos que buscar un alfa del que Stiles pueda enamorarse antes de la próxima luna llena? - Dijo por fin Matt.

\- Más bien sólo tenemos que averiguar donde de encuentra. - Por primera vez en toda la noche todos pensaron que tal vez Peter estaba diciendo algo con sentido, aunque ninguno supiera de lo que se trataba. - Vamos, ¿es qué ninguno os habéis dado cuenta de como mira Stiles a mi sobrino? Lo siento Scott, pero Stiles está enamorado de Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

El sheriff entró en el cuarto de su hijo al escucharle gritar por cuarta noche seguida. Desde que le habían dado el alta y sobretodo desde que le habían quitado los calmantes, las pesadillas recordando el asalto en el bosque, eran una constante para Stiles.

Lo encontró sentado en la cama, una mano sosteniendo su brazo herido, la otra agarrando la sábana sobre la cama, como si pudiera desgarrarla con las uñas. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, tenía la mirada desorbitada, puesta en ninguna parte y le costaba respirar.

\- Está bien, todo está bien ahora hijo. - Le dijo su padre, como las noches anteriores, puso una mano sobre su hombro sano y le hizo volver a tumbarse. - Estás en casa ¿recuerdaS?

Stiles asintió, pero tuvo que mirat a su alrededor durante un momento para asegurarse. Se fijó en los posters de las paredes que el mismo había pegado y las fotos sobre ls mesilla; él con su padre, sus amigos, Scott y él con el uniforme del equipo de lacross.

\- ¿Dónde está Scott? Hace días que no lo veo. - Preguntó Stiles con voz ronca.

El silencio de su padre, que no duró más de un segundo, fue suficiente para que Stiles supiera que algo no iba bien, que su padre intentaba ocultarse algo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre papá? Ya se que me atacó un lobo, se lo que me va a pasar y en cierto modo me siento aliviado. Ya empezaba a sentirme acomplejado por ser el único ser humano normal entre mis amigos. - Stiles intentó reírse de su propia broma, pero aún así, el miedo era demasiado fuerte.

\- Tienes que descansar.

\- Pero papá...

\- Pero papá nada, la medicación que tomas es demasiado fuerte, tienes que descansar.

Stiles conocía muy bien a su padre y si no quería contestarle, si había algo que deseaba ocultarle, dejaba de mirarle a los ojos y se mantenía en silencio, precisamente como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

No dijo nada más, ya sabía que no lograría sacarle nada si continuaba el interrogatorio. Además, estaba agotado, los malditos analgésicos que le habían recetado le adormecían demasiado rápido. Por eso, no tuvo más que cerrar los ojos para quedar dormido en unos instantes.

Su padre cogió el teléfono nada más cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Se la quedó mirando un momento más, imaginando o al menos intentándolo, su vida sin su hijo.

Ya había perdido a su esposa y había creido entonces no ser capaz de recuperarse. Pero lo había hecho por su hijo, porque Stiles le necesitaba o tal vez porque Stiles le había hecho recuperarse, no estaba seguro ahora. Pero lo único que tenía verdaderamente claro ahora, era que si también perdía ahora a su hijo, si aquella cosa le hubiera matado, no tendría ahora un buen motivo para seguir adelante ahora.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? - No conocía mucho a ese hombre, pero reconoció sin problemas la voz de Derek. - No he visto a Scott.

\- Scott está usando su instinto para dar contigo. Yo el mío y mis contactos en la policía. Te escondes bien, pero todo el mundo deja un rastro si se sabe buscar.

\- No voy a volver. - Dijo Derek tras un silencio. - No se trata de nada personal, os aprecio pero, no puedo volver después de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Te entiendo, te aseguro que te entiendo. - El sheriff bajó a la cocina y se preparó un café, estaba decidido a no dejar aquella llamada hasta lograr su propósito. - Has pasado por mucho y estas hecho un lío. Yo tampoco regresaría.

\- No pretendo sonar borde ni nada parecido, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Tienes razón, necesito que hagas algo. Tienes que volver. Se que suena muy egoista, pero no se trata de mi, ni siquiera es por Scott.

\- Creía que nos estábamos entendiendo. - La voz de Derek se endureció al otro lado del teléfono. - Después de lo ocurrido con Jennifer, no puedo regresar. No sabría si quiera como hacerlo.

\- Se trata de mi hijo.

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ¿En que lío se ha metido esta vez?

\- Le han mordido, un lobo, al menos eso ha dicho tu tío; aunque sinceramente no se si fiarme de la palabra de ese hombre. - El sheriff esperaba escuchar la respuesta de Derek, pero el muchacho no dijo nada. Así que siguió hablando para intentar convencerle. -Peter dice que no se trata de un lobo común y que su ataque, en esa noche, no sólo va a convertir a mi hijo en un lobo como vosotros. Esto es más serio Derek.

\- ¿Cuando sucedió el ataque?

\- La noche de las dos lunas.

\- Llegaré mañana por la tarde. Intenta que Stiles no se meta en problemas hasta entonces. - El sheriff sabía que había sido demasiado fácil y eso, dadas las circunstancias, no podía ser una buena señal.

\- Derek, una cosa más. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a mi hijo?

\- Todo lo que esté en mi mano.

\- Espero que así sea.

*

Aunque Scott le había buscado por todas partes, Derek sabía como esconderse de otros lobos que quisieran encontrarle, así que tuvo que regresar a casa con las manos vacías el lunes por la mañana para regresar a clase. No es que le emocionara la idea de escuchar seis horas de asignaturas que en ese momento le daban igual, pero debía llevarle los apuntes y todos los deberes a Stiles hasta que el médico le permitiera volver a clase; además la siguiente luna llena se estaba acercando y nadie quería arriesgarse a lo que pudiera sucederle mientras tanto.

Para colmo y como si no tuviera ya bastantes preocupaciones su padre seguía estando en casa. No vivía allí, obviamente su exmujer no se lo habría permitido y a él no se le había pasado por la cabeza sugerirlo. Pero por la mañana allí estaba, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, dispuesto a llevar a su hijo al instituto.

\- Casi soy mayor de edad y tengo moto. No tienes porque hacerlo. - Le dijo Scott pasando de largo junto a él y sin apenas mirarle a los ojos.

\- Pero sois dos. ¿No pretenderás llevar a Isaac contigo en la moto?

\- A mi no me importa, me gustan las motos. - Contestó el otro muchacho corriendo, mochila al hombro hasta donde se encontraba Scott.

\- A los dos nos gusta ir en moto. ¿Ves? No hace falta que te molestes, podemos arreglarnolas perfectamente bien sin ti, papá.

No dijo nada más y dio por terminada la contestación subiéndose a la moto y esperando que Isaac hiciera lo mismo detrás de él. No miró a su padre, no se volvió a ver como le había sentado su reacción, tan sólo puso la moto en marcha y se dirigió al instituto.

Isaac apretó su cuerpo contra el de su amigo. A esas alturas lo consideraba su hermano y lo estimaba como tal, pero tenerlo tan cerca, poder tocarle y escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón le ponía nervioso.

Si al menos Scott se hubiera dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos, si ya le hubiera rechazado, todo sería mucho más fácil. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, Scott se había convertido en su alfa y tal vez eso le estaba confundiendo ahora, tal vez sus recientes sentimientos descubiertos hacia Allison y sus ganas por rechazarlos le hubieran llevado a sentir algo tan fuerte por Scott.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre como encontrar a Derek? - Le preguntó Scott levantando la voz para que le escuchara con el ruido de la moto.

\- Tu le conoces mejor que yo. - Sin darse cuenta y sin que Scott lo notara tampoco aparentemente, apretó con más fuerza todavía su cuerpo al de Scott. - Además si supiéramos cómo decirle lo ocurrido a Stiles; por mucho que intente demostrar lo contrario, le quiere.

\- ¿Crees que Derek está enamorado de Stiles? Son completamente opuestos y no creo que Derek tenga paciencia para estar con alguien como Stile. Creo que Peter se equivoca. - Contestó Scott riéndose.

\- En ocasiones la gente se enamora de quien nadie imaginaría. No es tan raro.

\- Supongo, - Suspiró Scott sin apartar la vista de ls carretera. - Tal vez sea eso lo que nos pasa a Allison y a mi. Somos tan diferentes que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

\- ¿Todavía estás enamorado de ella?

\- No creo que pueda dejar de estarlo nunca.

Isaac no sabía como llamar a lo que sentía por Scott, tal vez la culpa fuera de haber aceptado estar dentro de su manada, pero cuando Derek había sido su alfa, jamás se había sentido así. Le gustaban las chicas, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero nunca había sentido algo tan increíblemente profundo e intenso por ninguna. Se podía decir que veneraba a Scott como su líder y le seguiría al final del mundo de ser necesario. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él de ser necesario y cada día que Scott le permitía estar a su lado, como si de su hermano se tratara, Isaac se sentía afortunado. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había enamorado nunca de una chica y no se le ocurría otra forma de denominar lo que sentía por Scott. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le daba miedo pensar en ello; ya era bastante complicado ser adolescente, preguntarse que quería hacer con su vida en el futuro, ser huerfano y licántropo, como para además preguntarse si también era gay.

Por eso, simplemente se apretó a la espalda de Scott y dejó que el viento de la mañana sacara de su mente todas esas dudas que no hacían más que darle dolor de cabeza.

Además, se sentía muy egoista en ese momento, con Stiles herido, a punto de sufrir su primera transformación por el efecto de la luna, el sheriff muerto de miedo, Scott sintiéndose culpable y desconcertado por la repentina aparición de su padre y Derek en paradero desconocido y él se preguntaba de pronto si era gay o no.

*

Todavía era de día cuando Stiles escuchó a su padre llegar a casa. No era la primera vez que se retrasaba ; cuando tenía un caso complicado, podía pasar hasta un par de días fuera de casa. Pero aquella semana, su padre se estaba comportando de una forma completamente inusual. Pese a lo que había imaginado al despertar en el hospital, su padre estaba muy distante y una vez que lo dejaba en casa por la mañana, siempre bajo la vigilancia de alguien de confianza, se marchaba hasta la madrugada y luego no le decía una palabra sobre donde había estado.

En los últimos días, Stiles se había percatado de un olor realmente familiar y que acompañaba a su padre cuando volvía a casa. Sin embargo todavía no había logrado descubrir lo que era, aunque estaba seguro de conocerlo muy bien.

Por todo ello cuando Stiles escuchó el sonido de las llaves de su padre abriendo la puerta de casa, se quedó sorprendido.

Se incorporó en la cama, ahora que el efecto de los medicamentos estaban desapareciendo hasta la siguiente vez que tuviera que tomarlos, se vio con fuerzas de moverse, aún cuando tuviera un brazo inmovilizado y le doliera todo el resto.

No intentó levantarse, después de dos intentod fallidos en los que sus piernas no habían sido capaz de sostenerle y se encontró a salvo del suelo porque su padre lo había sujetado, no quería arriesgarse.

Escuchó los pasos de su padre subiendo las escaleras y sus llaves resonando en su bolsillo. Escuchó también otro par de pasos y de pronto, el olor que tanto le había llamado la atención durante días, le dio de golpe en el fondo de la nariz, al misml tiempo era capaz de escuchar los latidos de dos corazones, uno el de su padre, aunque no sabía como era capaz de reconocerlo y el otro, uno acelerado, nervioso, casi asustado. Se preguntó si se trataría de Scott que estaba preocupado por él o tal vez era Lydia que venía a hacerle una visita; que tuviera novio ahora no le hacía perder la esperanza.

Pero en cuanto su padre abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, Stiles descubrió que estaba en un error, no se trataba de quien el se imaginaba

\- Hola Stiles.

\- ¿Derek?


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días antes.

Derek abrió la puerta después de que el timbre sonara insistentemente durante más de un minuto.

Ya sabía quien estaba al otro lado, había reconocido su aroma desde el primer segundo y sabía que la visita de Isaac ahora, iba a terminar con la tranquilidad que tanto le había costado encontrar lejos de Beacon Hill.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Creía que te alegraría verme y saber de los que has dejado atrás.

\- Si he dejado mi vida atrás es por un buen motivo. De lo contrario no lo habría hecho. Así que dime que es lo que haces aquí.

Isaac entró por fin en el apartamento, incluso sin haber sido invitado

\- Te necesitamos.

Derek dejó escapar una carcajada amarga y se sentó en el sofa.

\- A este paso voy a creerme que soy imprescindible. - Hizo una señal para que Isaac se acercara y se sentara tambien. - Ya no soy un alfa allí, ¿recuerdas? No hay nada de lo que yo haga que no podáis hacerlo. Además, tenéis a Scott, es mucho más poderoso que yo en la manada.

\- No se trata de la manada. Es algo en lo que tan sólo tu nos puedes ayudar. Por eso necesito que vengas de vuelta conmigo.

Derek le conocía bien, no necesitaba siquiera olerle o mirar en su interior para saber que todavía no le había contado todo. Isaac estaba nervioso, tenía las manos agarrotadas, apretadas con tanta fuerza que se le habían puesto blancas y le miraba con fuerza, casi desesperación, con las pupilas dilatadas y unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, señal de que no había dormido en varios días.

\- Muy bien, te escucho, pero no prometo ir contigo a ninguna parte.

Isaac le contó con la máxima paciencia posible y asegurándose de no olvidar ninguno de los detalles sobre lo que había dicho Peter y sobre el estado de Stiles la última vez que lo había visto. Durante todo el rato, Derek le escuchó en silencio, pensativo, tal vez como antiguo lider de la manada ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, Isaac se preguntó si había sentido el miedo en Scott o incluso en él mismo. Pero no se lo preguntó, tenía que terminar de ponerle al día y luego saber si había logrado convencerle para que fuera con él.

\- ¿Entonces, vendrás conmigo? ¿Volverás a casa?

\- ¿Casa? – Derek mostró una sonrisa amarga y se pasó una mano por el cabello. – Desde que decidí marcharme, Beacon Hill dejó de parecerme una verdadera casa. Ese lugar estuvo a punto de matar a mi hermana, hizo que toda mi familia desapareciera en el fuego y después de lo que pasó durante los últimos días, no es un sitio donde me gustaría regresar.

\- ¿Ni siquiera volverías por Stiles?

*

\- Deberías haberme avisado de tu visita. – Dijo el sheriff tras sacar a Derek a empujones del cuarto de su hijo. – Stiles no sabe lo que le ocurre ni cual es la forma de curarle… si así podemos llamar a todo esto. ¿Cómo crees que le voy a explicar tu regreso y como se siente? Si al menos tuviera la más remota idea sobre como se siente ahora mismo.

\- Ya lo se. He oído hablar sobre esa sensación y Peter me lo ha explicado.

El sheriff dio media vuelta y miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Stiles. Se había quedado dormido tras saludar a Derek. Tal y como había dicho Peter, la cercanía de la luna llena le estaba dejando cada vez más débil y probablemente, por mucho que no quisiera pensar en ello, de no hacer algo al respecto, la misma luna llena le mataría.

Llamar a Derek no había sido su elección predilecta. No le gustaba ese hombre, desde que había hecho su reaparición en la ciudad, no habían dejado de ocurrir cosas e, incluso aunque él no fuera culpable de todas las muertes y todos los sucesos horribles que habían sucedido en los meses precedentes, ahora preferiría mantenerlo alejado de su hijo. Desgraciadamente, a esas alturas ya sabía que eso, no sería posible.

Le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara escaleras abajo hasta la cocina. Sirvió dos tazas de café y le entregó una a Derek. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y durante un momento, un incómodo silencio llenó el silencio entre ellos; Derek no podía mirar al sheriff a los ojos, en cierta forma se sentía responsible por lo ocurrido; de no haer estado tan cerca de Stiles, de no haber permitido que loe siguiera y de no haberle seguido cada vez que el chico le pedía ayuda, probablemente entonces ahora Stiles no habría terminado enamorándose de él y ahora, por supuesto, él no sería la única ayuda posible para el chico.

Para el Sheriff tampoco era sencillo hacer aquello. Una cosa era enterarse, así sin más y sin que Stiles le hubiera dicho una sola palabra al respecto, que su hijo fuera gay o por lo menos que estuviera interesado por otro hombre. Pero que este hombr en cuestión fuera no solo Derek Hale, cuya reputación no era la mejor del mundo, sino que además era un licántropo; era algo casi por encima de lo que podía entender y aceptar.

\- No se que decir o que palabras lograrían que aceptaras hacer esto. – Dijo moviendo la taza entre sus manos. – En cualquier otra circunstancia, intentaría mantenerte lo más alejado de Stiles y los demás. – Derek asintió, no eran necesarias muchas explicaciones para que comprendiera. – No eres buena compañía para ellos.

\- Si supiera todas las veces que he intentado hacerles comprender eso mismo. Pero Scott y Stiles son demasiado testarudos. No he conseguido jamás que me dejaran en paz. Por eso me marché.

\- Pero lamentablemente, con todo lo que ha pasado… – Al quedarse sin aire, el sheriff cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Cuando ya creía que las cosas iban bien y que la pérdida de su mujer empezaba a quedar en el pasado, como un triste y horrible recuerdo; tenía que imaginar la idea de perder también a su hijo. – No se, ni siquiera como pedirte esto, cómo decirlo en voz alta sin tener ganas de golpearte y echarte de mi casa.

\- Entonces no es necesario que lo digas. Si estoy aquí es porque… Stiles me ha salvado al vida en más de una ocasión y yo no le he tratado especialmente bien nunca. No se como ha terminado enamorándose de mi. – Levantó la vista había dicho más de la cuenta, sin pensar en lo mal que lo estaba pasando el hombre que tenía delante. – Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso.

El sheriff negó con la cabeza, no porque no le molestaran las palabras del otro hombre, sino porque quería terminar con esa conversación lo antes posible y saber de una vez por todas si existía la posiblidad de salvar a su hijo. 

No dijo nada tampoco, la imagen de su Stiles, pálido, inconsciente la mitad del tiempo, tendido en su cama, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

\- ¿Conoces todas las consecuencias de lo que ocurrirá si realmente hacemos esto? – El sheriff asintió. - ¿Estás dispuseto a aceptarlo pase lo que pase? – De nuevo, el sheriff asintió, con una convicción mucho menor esta vez. – Será duro y no solo para Stile.

\- Lo se… o al menos me no lo imagino. Peter me contó las antiguas historias. Se que stiles morirá si no hacemos esto esto, se que está enamorado de ti y que tú eres su única oportunidad. Así que, deja de asustarme, deja de darme ganas de arrepentirme por lo que estoy haciendo, por condenar a mi hijo a una vida como la tuya. – El sheriff se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta. - ¿Entonces? Ahora eres tu quien debe tomar la decisión. ¿Estás dispuesto a unir tu cuerpo y todo tu ser a mi hijo?


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles despertó de golpe al sentir el intenso calor y el terrible dolor en el brazo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento mas, sabia que abrirlos ahora significaria un horrible mareo. Se llevó la otra mano al brazo y notó las vendas que lo rodeaban. Tocó también después su cuello, donde otra venda cubría la mordedura.

Se estremeció, recordaba perfectamente el ataque, como si hubiera ocurrido tan sólo cinco minutos antes. aquellos dientes adentrándose en su piel, desgarrándola hasta casi hacerle gritar y el miedo, no creía poder olvidar nunca el miedo sentido, el miedo a morir, a la pena que sentiría su padre si le perdía ahora.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó pasos aproximándose a la cama, unas manos que cogían la silla con ruedas del ordenador y alguien se sentaba a su lado. Sabía que se trataba de Scott, reconoció automáticamente su olor, aunque jamás se había fijado en él y también fue capaz de escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Estaba muy nervioso.

\- Así que esto es lo que se siente. - Dijo Stiles con la poca voz que le permitía sacar el dolor en la garganta.

\- ¡Estás despierto! - Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, los dos amigos se miraron por fin. - Tenía que haber venido antes, lo se, lo siento. - El corazón de Scott se aceleró, tanto, que Stiles creyó tenerlo junto a su oído. - He estado buscando a Derek, pero no ha hecho caso a mi llamada, supongo que no quiere verme después de todo lo sucedido... ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que así se siente?

\- Oigo tu corazón y he sentido tu olor nada más abrir la puerta. - Stiles sonrió o al menos intentó dejar salir una sonrisa que ocultara el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. - Creo que me va a gustar esto de ser lobo, siempre y cuando no me vuelva loco y tengáis que matarme primero. preferiría que lo hicieras tu, Scott, por todos los años de amistad.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Nadie va a matarte y no vas a volverte loco.

\- Eres como un hermano para mi, Scott y tengo que saber que harás lo necesario para detenerme, llegado el momento.

\- ¡Basta ya Stiles! Hemos salido de situaciones peores. Logramos resucitar a Jackson, hemos acabado con una manada de alfas. Vamos a encontrar la forma de curarte

\- Peter ya la ha encontrado.

\- Lo se y por eso estoy aquí. Hasta ahora no me sentía con fuerzas de venir, por no saber como ayudar a mi mejor amigo. - Pese a lo mucho que había intentado evitarlo, la voz comenzó a temblarle. - Ahora que se como hacerlo...

\- Sabes muy bien que tu eres quien puede hacerlo.

La noche anterior, tras la visita de Derek, su padre había hablado con él. Hasta ese momento no le había dicho cual era la forma de salvarle, pero había decidido ponerle al día, ya que se trataba de la única opción; reconocer que estaba enamorado de Derek y mantener relaciones sexuales con él, uniendo sus cuerpos y sus espíritus.

\- No lo se, tal vez...

\- Esta no es tu responsabilidad, Scott.

\- Pero...

\- Si quiere follarme, no tienes más que decirlo. En mi estado podrías hacerme lo que tu quisieras, así que, adelante.

Los ojos de Scott lo miraban abiertos de par en par. Su amigo jamás le había hablado así y desde luego tampoco le había mirado con tanto odio en la mirada.

Stiles cerró los ojos de golpe, los apretó y gimió por el desesperante dolor que se estaba apoderando de él y que le había obligado a decir aquellas terribles palabras.

Estaba comenzando a sentirlo, aquella infección estaba ganando terreno en su dolorido y derrotado cuerpo. La luna llena estaba cada vez más cerca y como si de una sirena de cuento se tratara, le llamaba desde su interior, pidiéndole, con voz cada vez más fuerte y segura, que le dejara salir.

\- Scott lo siento yo... no es eso lo que quería decir, ni si quiera pienso algo semejante. 

Intentó incorporarse, pero al apoyar el brazo lastimado sobre la cama, no aguantó el peso del resto de su cuerpo y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, con un gruñido de protesta, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Scott le detuvo, obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo. Le tocó la frente al ver unas gotitas de sudor aparecer en su rostro. - Te ha subido la fiebre. Avisaré a tu padre.

\- Se que se nos está acabando el tiempo. - Murmuró Stiles y sujetó a Scott del brazo para evitar que se fuera. - Y no me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer.

\- No tienes porque darme ninguna explicación.

\- Tu no estás enamorado de mi, jamás podrías hacer que funcione. - Stiles sonrió de nuevo y apretó la mano de su amigo. - Te quiero Scott, pase lo que pase, te quiero. - Cerró los ojos un momento para lograr concentrarse en apartar el dolor que ahora subía lenta peto irremediablemente por su espina dorsal. - Eres mi hermano... Pero lo que siento por Derek... Nunca me he atrevido a ser sincero conmigo mismo, Derek y yo... - Una amarga carcajada escapó de entre sus labios, junto con dos lágrimas que recorrían ya su mejilla. - ¿Por qué no pude seguir enamorado de Lidia?... ¿Por qué no me fijé en ti, si te conocía desde el parvulario? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser Derek?

Primero llegó el aroma, embriagador, fuerte y profundo, tan inteso y excitante que le mareó en cuestión de segundos. Luego llegó el sonido de sus pasos, por algún extraño motivo, aquel sonido dibujó su figura en la mente de Stiles. Entonces lo vio aparecer en la puerta de la habitación. Su figura alta, su gesto tranquilo, que ocultaba la pesadumbre que cargaba sobre los hombros y sus ojos negros y penetrantes le hicieron endurecer de golpe.

Derek se adentró en el cuarto sin apartar su mirada de Stiles. Se quitó la chaqueta de Cuero y la dejó sobre el borde de la cama. Scott se hizo a un lado, ahora que su amigo le había soltado la mano y se encaminó a la puerta, pero no llegó a salir, si Stiles le necesitaba, no dudaría en hacer salir a Derek, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza.

\- Siento mucho lo ocurrido. - Dijo por fin Derek, tras sentarse en la silla que había dejado libre Scott. - ¿Recuerdas algo de la criatura que te atacó?

\- Creía que habías venido para ayudarle, para curarle. No para hacer de detective. - Protestó Scott dando un paso de nuevo al interior de la habitación, pero cuando Derek se volvió, sin tan siquiera molestarse en levantarse y clavar una mirada dura y fría sobre él, el muchacho se detuvo en seco.

\- Intento saber quien fue el que le ha hecho esto para poder atraparlo y hacerle pagar. Y si ahora no te importa.- Derek le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Scott.

Se quedaron solos. Desde que su padre le había dicho cual era la solución para su situación, Stiles no había dejado de pensar del momento en que volviera a encontrarse con Derek. No estaba seguro de poder mirarle a los ojos, ni pronunciar una sola palabra, pero allí estaba, el hombre del que llevaba tiempo enamorado, el hombre que le había cambiado la vida desde el primer momento en que había entrado en su vida.

\- ¿Entonces, vamos a hacer esto? Lo digo porque... yo... yo...

El repentino dolor en el brazo hizo que Stiles dejara de hablar. Cerró los ojos, apretó la herida con la mano y se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerse sangre. Una mano sobre su mejilla le dejó sin respiración, notó el peso de un cuerpo sobre la cama y una segunda mano que también se colocaba sobre su mejilla, atrapando así, todo su rostro.

\- Abre los ojos, Stiles. Mírame por favor. - Susurró Derek casi en su oído.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Lo se, pero abre los ojos.

No quería hacerlo, no quería abrir los ojos y ver lo cerca que tenía a Derek de su rostro, pero un dedo deslizándose sobre sus labios, haciéndole abrir la boca lentamente y de pronto, otra boca, unos labios en los que se había fijado miles de veces se habían pegado a los suyos.

Derek le estaba besando.


	6. Chapter 6

Hasta que Derek no separó sus labios de encima de él, Stiles no se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Aquel beso se parecía muy poco al que le había dado Lidia o aquela chica de la que ahora mismo no recordaba su nombre.

El mundo se había detenido, no solo su respiración, mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora,cómo si de un dibujo animado se tratara y pudiera notarlo saltar hasta casi salírsele del pecho. Derek tenía la mirada clavada en él, en sus ojos, como si esperara escucharle decir algo, pero el cerebro de Stiles había colapsado por completo.

\- Yo... yo...

Stiles miró a derecha e izquierda, pero estaban soloa, Scott se había marchado, los había dejado solos y no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarle en ese momento.

\- Tu padre te habló de esto. ¿Verdad? - Preguntó por fin Derek, rompiendo así el incómodo silencio, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama y como respuesta, Stiles asintió sin más. - Te dijo que es lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarte.

\- Me dijo que tu eres el único que podía ayudarme, porque estoy... y tu estas... ¿Lo estás?

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Stiles vio reír al lobo alfa. Le sorprendió, en parte porque era una novedad y en parte porque era situación tan tensa entre ellos, que lo último que se habría imaginado sería verlo reír.

\- Supongo que dadas las circunstancias no merece la pena que intente ocultar la verdad. Si, me he enamorado de ti. - Por mucho que trató de ocultarlo, Stiles se ruborizó. - Yo también me pregunto como ha podido pasar, pero es cierto, soy el único que te puede ayudar, porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Y que se supone... 

\- ¿Es necesario que lo diga en voz alta?

El rubor en las mejillas de Stiles se convirtió en un rojo infernal. Volvió el rostro, a sus años ninguno de sus compañeros, de su misma edad, era virgen, pero él no había tenido esa oportunidad. Ahora se preguntaba si el destino le había estado tomando el pelo durante todo ese tiempo y Derek tenía que ser el primero.

Se incorporó o al menos lo intentó, pero el brazo lastimado no se lo permitió y volvió a caer sobre la cama, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no se va este maldito dolor?

Derek se movió con rapidez, dio la vuelta a la cama y volvió a sentarse, apoyó la espalda en el cabecero y cogió el cuerpo de Stiles entre sus brazos, lo apretó contra él y comenzó a acariciar su brazo herido. 

Stiles se puso tenso, casi estaba incómodo, nadie desde que su madre había muerto, le había cuidado así. Su padre se preocupaba por él, pero no era precisamente la persona más cariñosa del mundo y pronto había comenzado a tratarle como un adulto; probablemente demasiado pronto. 

Así que, cuando Derek lo tuvo ahí, tan cerca que casi sus cuerpos se habían convertido en uno solo y Stiles pudo notar la respiración del alfa sobre su cabeza, comenzó a temblar y sin saber como o porque exactamente, rompió a llorar desesperadamente.

\- Tengo miedo... ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi propio cuerpo? - Sollozó mientras intentaba dejar de temblar, pero no lo conseguía. - Ayúdame por favor.

Hasta unos momentos antes, Derek era un enorme misterio para él y para todos los que le conocían. El alfa de Beacon Hills era un conjunto de secretismo y temas del pasado sin respuesta, pero de pronto, como si la unión de sus cuerpos fuera una vía de comunicación entre ambos, Stiles sintió el miedo que Derek había sentido siempre, su necesidad por tener una familia y por encontrar a alguien, ese alguien que le hiciera feliz, que le sacara de la oscuridad en la que sentía estar viviendo desde la muerte de toda su familia.

Stiles cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza, hasta hacerse daño y tras esperar unos instantes, todo quedó tranquilo, su corazón, su miedo, su ansiedad. Su mente imaginó la oscuridad que los rodearía en cuanto abriera los ojos de nuevo, imaginó que todo habría desaparecido y que en el universo tan solo quedaban ellos y de pronto, mientras los brazos de Derek le rodeaban, nada más le importaba, ni la proximidad de siguiente luna llena, ni la preocupación de sus amigos, ni siquiera lo que su padre estaría pasando en el piso de abajo.

Por muy egoísta que pareciera su pensamiento en ese momento, Stiles se sentía bien.

\- Esta sensación no durará mucho, digamos que tan solo es un sustitutivo temporal de la verdadera solución que te puede salvar. - Surruó Derek. - En realidad, creo que no tardarás en volver a sentirte realmente mal. Preferiría que no llegaras a eso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre lo que me está pasando?

Stiles se dio la vuelta; mientras se encontrara bien, podía moverse con normalidad y al menos durante un rato, el brazo no le dolía. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y miró a Derek esperando una respuesta. Entonces lo vio, el dolor no le había permitido darse cuenta hasta ese momento, pero ahora que se encontraba bien, vio que la mirada del alfa era distinta a la que conocía. El misterio que siempre le rodeaba, ese halo de nostalgia y melancolía había desaparecido.

Derek levantó su barbilla, deslizó su pulgar a lo largo de su labio y lo introdujo lentamente en su boca. Con la otra mano, rodeó su cuerpo y clavó ligeramente sus dedos en la espalda de Stiles para atraerlo a él.

\- He hablado con Peter, él es quien parece saber más sobre esto de lo que nos está diciendo. Cuando te encuentres mejor, volveré a hablar con él, estoy seguro que tendrá una historia interesante que contarme.

\- Vaya, no creía que podía verte tan distinto.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Vamos, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Me miras... y me tratas... Tu no eres el que me ha hecho esto, tu no me has convertido.

Derek se puso tenso de pronto, agarró con más fuerza el cuerpo de Stiles y le besó con rudeza. Antes de permitirle hacer o decir nada, lo tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre él. Lentamente, levantó la camiseta del chico, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Acarició su pecho y esperó hasta que Stiles se incorporó y le permitió quitarle la camiseta por completo.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Mi cuerpo me grita para rogarte, para pedirte que me... - Le daba vergüenza decir aquello en voz alta, por mucho que su cabeza le doliera ya de tanto repetirlo, así que, así, incorporado, abrazó a Derek, rodeando su cuello y se aproximó a su oído para poder susurrarle. - Quiero que me folles.

\- Stiles, no digas eso, no lo digas así.

\- Pero necesito que me folles, se que es la única forma de evitar que muera antes de que llegue la luna llena. Sólo... sólo intenta no hacerme daño.

De pronto, Derek perdió el control que había logrado mantener hasta ese momento, desapareció por completo, como si las palabras de Stiles hubieran despertado al lobo que guardaba bajo cerrojo en su interior. Dejó al chico sobre la cama, se quitó la camiseta y permitió que le contemplara por un momento, instante en que buscó y encontró la pasión en los ojos de Stiles. Sonrió, aquello iba a ser fácil, aunque tiles no fuera más que un lobo que apenas había nacido, se comprendieron sin problemas.

Comenzó a deslizarle en completo silencio el pantalón del pijama, dándole tiempo todavía a terminar con aquello a pedirle que no siguiera adelante, pero Stiles no lo hizo y en lugar de ello acarició su pecho perfectamente dibujado, para luego bajar sus manos por su vientre y desabrocharle el pantalón.

Ambos quedaron en seguida desnudos, con sus piernas entrelazadas y la respiración de los dos fuera de control. Se miraron un instante, Stiles sonrió y movió su mano lentamente hasta la entrepierna de Derek y por primera vez en su ida tocó un miembro que no era el suyo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Todavía tenemos un par de días.

\- Has dicho que el dolor iba a ser mucho peor cuando volviera. - Stiles frunció el ceño. - Además un par de días no cambiará nada sobre lo que siento y necesito ahora mismo. - También él sonrió. - Déjame ser tu omega, hazme tuyo.

No hicieron falta más palabras, más explicaciones. Derek volvió a besarle, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba las dos piernas de Stiles, se acomodaba entre ellas y colocaba su miembro, para que Stiles pudiera sentirlo, antes de hacer nada más y Stiles gimió. Con el brazo sano, se agarró a la cama y levantó las caderas.

Con un movimiento lento pero seguro, Derek entró en él y sus respiración se convirtieron en una, agitada, nerviosa, inquieta incluso. Pronto, Derek estuvo completamente en su interior y tenía las dos piernas de Stiles rodeándole, como si no quisiera dejarle marchar nunca.

\- Cuando llegue la luna llena y te conviertas en un lobo, serás mío por completo. - Susurró Derek en su oído. - Pero ahora mismo, - Gimió, sabía que el final estaba cerca. - Haré que el resto de alfas me sientan a tu alrededor y sobretodo, dentro de ti.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, Derek volvió a gemir, mucho más desesperado esta vez, con un sonido gutural, intenso y casi animal, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de Stiles con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarle. Derramó todo lo que tenía en el interior de Stiles y por un momento, tras caer rendido sobre le cuerpo del muchacho, se quedó ahí dentro. 

Stiles apenas podía respirar, no por tener el cuerpo de Derek sobre él, lo cual le hacía sentir completamente seguro, sino porque jamás se había sentido así, jamás había estado tan asustado por no saber lo que sentía en su corazón, pero tan tranquilo y cómodo entre los brazos del hombre que acababa de tomar posesión de su cuerpo por primera vez. Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando despertara al día siguiente, así que, simplemente se quedó ahí, arropado entre los brazos de Derek. Tal vez también él se quedaría dormido o tal vez se marcharía sin decir nada, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, para siempre, para toda la eternidad.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Crees que ahora estás a salvo?

Stiles se dio la vuelta. Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, así que no pudo ver quien le estaba hablando, ni siquiera pudo distinguir su sombra; pero sin embargo, lo notaba cerca, estaba seguro que si alargaba las manos podría llegar a tocarlo. pero estaba tan aterrado que no pudo moverse.

\- Has conseguido que Derek hiciera justo lo que yo esperaba. Ahora eres un miembro de su manada, su omega, aquel por el que moriría sin dudarlo y cuando aparezca yo y ponga en peligro tu vida... te aseguro que Derek se lanzara al fuego, solo para mantenerte seguro.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Preguntó Stiles, sin importarle que el tono de su voz, sonora desesperado y aterrado.

\- ¿Todavía quieres saberlo? Suponía que preferirías no verme, no conocer mi existencia, creer que no soy más que un fantasma, el fantasma que te dejó caer en la maldición de los licántropos.

\- ¿QUIEN ERES?

Una horrible carcajada inundó su sueño y tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para no enloquecer. se arrodilló y por un momento estuvo tentado a salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, correr y hacer todo lo posible para despertarse cuanto antes; pero el recuerdo de Derek inundó su mente, sus manos, su boca recorriendo su cuerpo, la forma en que lo había desnudado, todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior le hizo sentirse fuerte.

Se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba la sombra, mirándole con ojos brillantes y tenebrosos. Sin embargo, no podía ver si era alto o bajo, joven o viejo. Nada en aquella sombra le podía dar alguna pista sobre la identidad del hombre.

Caminó hacia él, por extraño que pareciera la imagen de Derek en su mente le daba fuerzas suficientes para caminar, para guardar el terror y enfrentarse a su enemigo, quien quiera que fuera. 

Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta que sus pies no se estaban moviendo, que por mucho que lo intentara, su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado, sus pies clavados en el suelo por una fuerza completamente invisible. Apretó las manos hasta que sus puños le hicieron daño y luchó contra aquello que le detenía. De nuevo pensó en Derek, creyendo que eso le daría la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que nada era suficiente para moverse.

\- Por fin comienzas a entenderlo. - Dijo de nuevo la voz de aquel hombre. Stiles se preguntó si era su imaginación o realmente se había vuelto más tenebrosa. - Eres un intruso en mi mundo... en uno de mis mundos para ser más exacto. Aquí las reglas las pongo yo, quien se queda, quien se va y sobretodo, quien se mueve.

\- Déjame ir.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? 

Una sombra se abalanzó sobre Stiles y lo derribó. Clavó sus manos al suelo, no iba forma de que el muchacho se pudiera liberar. Luchó, sin importarle el dolor en las muñecas, como brasas que estuvieran quemando, sin parar, su piel y la atravesaran. Pero no se detendría, no pararía hasta liberarse.

\- Eres un chico muy testarudo. Eso me gusta. Tal vez eso me haga reconsiderar la idea de matarte.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

\- Stiles. - Una nueva voz llegó hasta él, pero la fuerza de aquella figura siniestra era tan fuerte, tan intensa, que todo lo demás estaba más allá de su atención. - ¡Stiles! Vamos despierta, no se trata más que de un sueño.

Una mano sobre su corazón le hizo detenerse. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, por un lado, tenía la voz de aquel hombre, por el otro, una voz familiar que no era capaz de reconocer. Otra mano acarició su mejilla, dejando un calor que tan solo Derek había conseguido hacerle sentir.

\- Eres mío, nada más que un pequeño insecto al que puedo aplastar cuando me plazca.

Una enorme y fuerte guarra se clavó en su cuello y le cortó la respiración de golpe. Unas uñas que no podían ser en ningún caso humanas atravesaron su piel y por un momento creyó que le rebanarían el cuello de un solo tajo, incluso notó las primeras gotas de sangre cayendo por su cuello.

\- ¡Stiles!

\- Tu mismo serás el culpable de la destrucción y muerte de ese maldito Derek.

Un momento más tarde tarde de sentirse zarandeado, abrió los ojos. El pánico no le permitió pensar con normalidad en un primer momento. Le costaba respirar y todo su cuerpo temblaba desesperado. 

Unas manos fuertes y seguras rodearon su cuerpo y le arrastraron hasta notar un calor reconfortante y tranquilo. Las mismas manos acariciaron su cabello y lo volvieron a recostar en la cama, donde hasta un segundo antes no era consciente de que se encontraba.

Cuando por fin estuvo algo más relajado, se dio cuenta que estaba en su dormitorio, donde estaba desde hacía casi una semana. reconoció su cama, la que ahora parecía distinta después de haber compartido una noche tan intensa con Derek unas pocas horas antes.

Se ruborizó al recordar lo ocurrido, no solo por lo que significaba dejar de ser virgen o que hubiera sido Derek quien lo hubiera hecho; de pronto se sentía completamente diferente, no sabía como, ni porque, no comprendía que era lo que había cambiado, en su interior, a su alrededor o en lo que sentía por Derek, pero lo cierto era que se sentía como una persona completamente diferente.

\- ¿Donde ha ido?

\- ¿De quién estás hablando? - Preguntó Derek, al que por fin reconoció, algo más consciente ahora de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

\- El hombre... no se si era un hombre, pero hablaba con voz de hombre, pero parecía más una bestia, algo... antinuatural. ¿Dónde ha ido? - Stiles se incorporó como pudo, pero estaba mareado, así que prácticamente volvió a caer sobre la cama. - Quiere hacerte daño, quiere matarte.

\- ¡Eh! tranquilo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿De que estás hablando? No hay ningún hombre aquí, ni lo ha habido. Estamos solos tu y yo, incluso tu padre está en la comisaría, se ha hizo muy temprano.

Derek se sentó en la cama junto a él y de nuevo, acarició su mejilla. Esperó un momento, hasta ver que Stiles se tranquilizaba, relajaban su cuerpo y podía separarse de él. Cogió un vaso de agua de la mesilla y se lo acercó. Stiles bebió en silencio, con la mirada fija en el líquido que iba disminuyendo conforme bebía y como si de un tranquilizante se tratara se fue sintiendo más cómodo poco a poco.

\- Deberíamos hablar, pero creo que necesitas descansar antes de...

\- Estoy bien. Tengo miedo, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente, ya no es algo que me preocupe demasiado. Me aterra más el tipo que entra en mis sueños, me hace daño y me amenaza con matarte a ti.

\- ¿Quiere decir eso que te preocupas por mi? - Derek sonrió, con un gesto tan natural y tranquilo como Stiles no le había visto jamás. - Hace unos días, me querías fuer de tu vida, creías que era un peligro para Scott, para ti y para todos los demás.

\- Déjalo, ya se que ahora formo parte de tu manada, ya se que soy tu omega o lo que quiera decir eso.

Stiles volvió a entregarle el vaso y se dispuso a levantararse.

\- ¿Donde crees que vas? Has pasado toda la noche con fiebre y hace un rato te has puesto a hablar, delirando. Necesitas descansar.

\- Lo que necesito es saber quien soy ahora, que significa ser tu omega... parece tan fácil para ti o para Scott ser un licántropo, pero tengo miedo, porque ahora no se quien...

Levantó la mirada, Derek llevaba un buen rato en silencio, mirándole simplemente, dejando que hablara, que se desahogara si eso le hacía sentir mejor y al hacerlo, al mirarle a los ojos, el mismo calor que había sentido en el sueño, el que le había ayudado a escapar de las garras del otro hombre, volvió a envolver su cuerpo.

Se incorporó, puso las dos manos sobre las mejillas de Derek y moviéndose lentamente colocó sus labios sobre los suyos y comenzó a besarle, lentamente primero, hasta que poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por la pasión y de no ser porque Derek le separó, desconocía lo que podría haber ocurrido.

\- Stiles, para.

\- ¿No me deseas? Esto es para lo que tu me has convertido en tu omega, ¿No es así?

\- Stiles, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, Stiles se abalanzó una vez más sobre él y volví a intentar besarle mucho más intensamente esta vez.


End file.
